Pride Lost
by Vayne358
Summary: Sequel to "A Squirrel's Wings". Rachel X Tsubaki pairing. Rated M for sexual content.


Pride Lost

Rachel Alucard X Tsubaki Yayoi lemon fan fiction

The crimson moon shined brightly on a small field of roses, nestled in the courtyard to a mysterious mansion. The Alucard estate, a large castle which was there, yet not there. Anyone can be in this dark world, where the night never ends, but only if the head of the Alucard family decides to let them in. The current head, is a seemingly young girl named Rachel Alucard. She is one of the only inhabitants of this large gothic manor. She is almost always seen with her two familiars. Nago, a large shape shifting black cat, which is usually in the form of an umbrella being carried by Rachel. The other companion being Gii, a fat red bat with tiny wings, whom is also a shape shifter, and one of Rachel's main weapons in combat. Finally, is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Rachel's devoted butler and friend. Valkenhayn is also one of the six heroes who battled the Black Beast, and was at the time still serving Rachel and her late father.

Rachel was seated at a small, white table on a balcony overlooking her rose garden. Nago sat further away, sleeping. Gii fluttered about, bored and looking for something fun to do besides bother Nago. Gii made the mistake of flying past the balcony, and was quickly snatched out of the air, two soft hands stretched his face to near ripping point, and he struggled, a worse mistake.

"Oww!" Gii squeaked, obviously in pain, "Princess, what did I do?!"

Rachel chucked the squirming bat aside, and before he could orient himself, he landed face first on the floor behind his master.

"If you won't stand still, you're pathetic wings shall become unnoticeable decorations on the front door." Rachel said plainly, her soft voice carrying no noticeable form of distaste or anger, which always seemed to make it more terrifying for the little bat, "You may either sit down, or continue to irritate me with your pathetic attempts to be entertained. I advise you make your choice quickly."

Gii, scared to even fly to a comfortable spot, walked over to where Nago was laying, who had awoken from the ruckus. Nago knew the bat was a fool, constantly doing things that prompted a quick beating or long torture from their master.

"My, I wonder why the princess is so grumpy this morning." Nago, said, using morning in the sense that in the other world, the sun had recently risen into the sky. Nago, feeling a little sorry for Gii's harsh treatment, wrapped him in his tail, helping him get comfortable, "Are you okay Gii?"

"I'm fine Nago," Gii rubbed his sore cheeks with his little wings, relieved that Rachel appeared to have dozed off, "The princess just hasn't gotten her tea yet. That why she's so grumpy."

"No tea?" Nago was shocked, as Valkenhayn was always punctual, always on time, and Rachel getting her tea was of the utmost importance, "Where is that butler anyway? He's never been late to serve madam Rachel her tea."

"He went out to try get some new tea from Orient Town in Kagutsuchi remember?" Gii reminded the cat.

Nago quickly remembered. The shelves in the kitchen were always stocked with tea of any kind, but Valkenhayn always made sure to check the stores, and sometimes the kitchens of high ranking families, for new kinds of tea. Valkenhayn had heard a rumor of a special form of tea leaf, that only grew in Ikaruga. Apparently a resident of the town's clinic grew the plants, as she loved the taste of the tea made from them. Suddenly, the wind seemed to feel different, as Valkenhayn had returned home with a small bag in his hand. Rachel quickly awoke.

"Ah, Valkenhayn, I was almost beginning to wonder what had happened to you." Rachel said quietly, as she normally did, knowing Valkenhayn could hear her.

"I am terribly sorry madam Rachel," Valkenhayn apologized, bowing politely, "But I do believe it will be worth the rate. Perhaps you could be distracted by a small snack while I prepare the tea?"

"I believe that would be acceptable, but pray, do be quick." Rachel was not in a very good mood. She was never in a tolerable mood before tea.

Valkenhayn quickly disappeared to the kitchen, returning swiftly with a small plate with some delicious scones. No sooner had he placed them on the table had he returned to the kitchen to hastily prepare the tea. Serving under madam Rachel, he could make any tea possible, and at whatever speed the situation demanded of. The current one, demanded he be quite fast.

Valkenhayn returned a few minutes later, with tea ready, and the small cup and plate that Rachel always used for her tea. After setting it on the table, he quickly poured the tea, which Rachel retrieved from the table. Holding the small plate, she took a small sip. Her mood seemed to soften almost immediately, although no normal person could possibly tell the difference.

"My my, Valkenhayn," Rachel set the cup on her lap, looking over at her devoted butler, "This is definitely one of my new favorites. Where ever did you find it?"

"Kagutsuchi milady. I was searching Orient Town for some Ikarugan teas, and I was approached by a good friend of ours, one of the more likable people in that town I might add."

"Oh?" Rachel tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, "And who was it. Or do you expect me to guess?"

"Apologies madam," Valkenhayn said quickly, "It was Makoto Nanaya, she has apparently settled down in Orient Town, and has resigned from the NOL, along with her new partner. However, she did not say who he was, and I did not wish to pry in her private matters."

"Yes, I know how you feel about these things." Rachel was now slightly intrigued, _I'm curious as to what manner of man would be able to handle that girl,_ "I must say I do feel slightly happy for her, but I daresay that I would want to find out who this man is." She mused over some possible candidates in her head. If it was Ragna, she could pester him to no end, and that could keep her entertained for some time. As Rachel stood up, Nago and Gii quickly wandered over to her.

"Princess, are we going somewhere?" Nago asked, honestly curious.

"Yes we are. Gii, you are to stay home." Rachel grabbed Nago's tail, and he quickly shifted into a closed umbrella.

"What? Why do I have to stay home?" Gii exclaimed, resulting in Rachel slapping him on the top of the head, sending him bouncing back up of the floor like a rubber ball.

"Because you disturbed me during my delicate state before tea." She turned to face Valkenhayn, "Valkenhayn, Gii is undergoing a mild punishment right now, and is to be denied any and all attempts to entertain himself."

"Of course milady. I will see it done." Valkenhayn glanced over at Gii, but both knew that Valkenhayn had no choice but to carry out their mistress's wishes. With that dealt with, Rachel and Nago disappeared, leaving a small amount of rose petals behind.

Rachel was now standing amidst the streets of Orient Town. But then remembered something that she really did not know. She did not know where Makoto resided in Kagutsuchi. She heard Nago, even as an umbrella, sniff the air.

"Dare I ask why you are doing that Nago?" Rachel really did not care why.

"I believe princess," Nago began, pointing forward with a small hand, "I smell lady Makoto's scent down that way. Perhaps it's where she's staying?"

Rachel was actually quite surprised, and felt somewhat gracious to Nago, who she now allowed to shift back into a cat.

"Lead the way Nago, and hope your nose is not incorrect." Rachel implied that if Nago was wrong, he would pay dearly for wasting his master's precious time. Nago however, was completely certain he was right, and immediately started to move forward at a comfortable pace.

A few blocks past the clinic, which was owned by a woman named Litchi, was a decent sized Ikarugan style home. Nago stopped in front of the house.

"This is it Princess. Shall I come inside with you?" Nago asked.

"I believe I will allow it, but if you are wrong about this," Rachel glared at Nago, "You will be severely punished for wasting my time."

"I understand princess." Nago replied, knowing this was the correct house, as Makoto's scent was stronger here.

Rachel gently rapped on the door, and stood awaiting for her answer.

"Coming!" a familiar voice called from further inside the house. Soon after, Makoto opened the door, and was quite surprised to see Rachel standing there, "Oh! Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Rachel then raised her eye brow at the woman standing in front of her, "I do believe that it is customary in good society to allow quests, no matter how unexpected, inside."

"Oh, of course, come on in." Makoto stepped out of the way, remembering who she was dealing with. Luckily, Makoto somehow managed to become fairly decent friends with Rachel, and she does not want to ruin that relationship, "Would you like something to drink? I've gotten pretty good at preparing some basic teas, but it's probably nothing you would enjoy compared to what Valkenhayn makes for you."

Rachel shook her head slightly, "Oh no, I am not one to reject hospitality. I would be delighted to share some morning tea with you. Where should we sit?"

"Here, I'll show you to the living room." Makoto walked through the door on her right, and Rachel and Nago followed suit. Makoto had already left the room, going into the kitchen, and Rachel noticed a young girl whom recognized.

"My my, if it isn't Tsubaki." Rachel greeted Tsubaki with a small courtesy, Tsubaki stood up from the chair she was sitting in and returned the gesture. Rachel was quite happy to meet another woman with standards befitting of her position in life, "Nago, I have some questions for Makoto, you can stay here and get to know Tsubaki."

"Sure princess." Nago nodded, and hopped onto the couch next to Tsubaki, who actually hadn't noticed Nago and sat down next to him, beginning to ask him questions about himself. Rachel swiftly left the room.

Makoto was in the middle of making the tea, and heard Rachel enter the kitchen. She turned around to greet her.

"So, you have settled down with Tsubaki? This is quite unexpected." Rachel knew that Makoto had interest in women, but did not care enough to deduce if she was homo or bisexual, and now learned it was the former. Makoto simply nodded, returning to making the tea.

"Yes, and we've been very happy together." Makoto turned back to Rachel, slight concern evident in her eyes, "Rachel, haven't you ever thought about finding someone to love?"

Rachel was caught off guard by this question. She believed herself to be above such pursuits, and therefore never sought a relationship with someone.

"In all actuality, dear Makoto," Rachel walked over to the nearby window, standing next to Makoto, "I'm not even sure about which people to love, or even which gender. I find it quite pathetic."

"No it's not," Rachel turned to look at Makoto, who had finished making tea, and was offering her a cup, which Rachel took, "Love is a funny thing, you never know how it will unfold. Maybe you're straight, maybe you're...well, gay."

"That may be, but how will I find out? I honestly don't know." Rachel beseeched Makoto for help on this subject, "In any case, why would I want to be in love?"

"I know your thoughts on love, and I have to say you're wrong." Makoto quickly put a finger up to show she was going to continue explaining, "You know how you're always bored? Love can make things a lot more fun and interesting, especially when you have something in common with that person."

"I believe I understand. What do you recommend I do?" Rachel admitted to herself that Makoto was indeed more skilled in this manner of thing.

Before Makoto could answer her, she was interrupted by a shriek from Nago, followed immediately by constant laughter. Makoto and Rachel returned to the living room, to find a very happy Tsubaki tickling Nago's sides, the latter squirming on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh! Stop, please!" Nago didn't want Rachel to see him in such a state, "Ah hahaha! Please! Haha! This is torture! Hahaha!"

Rachel stood there, smiling at Nago's misfortune. Makoto walked over to Tsubaki and kneeled down. She then decided to tickle Nago as well, his laughing increasing in volume. He was actually scared, he was sure that Rachel would punish him later for making so much noise. But then an unfamiliar noise emerged, stopping the attack on Nago. Everyone looked at Rachel, who was covering her mouth with one hand, giggling.

"Pr-Princess?" Nago asked nervously, having never heard his mistress laugh, and certain it was a subtle herald of his approaching doom.

"I admit, it was quite entertaining watching you struggle hopelessly Nago." Rachel finally contained her laughter, and sat down on the sofa, next to Tsubaki and Nago. The three girls began to talk about what was happening in their lives, and Rachel was surprised that such non upper-class behavior was entertaining her more then she could have imagined.

"I'm glad you're having fun Rachel, I've really gotten to know you better." Tsubaki said sweetly, her voice somehow making Rachel feel, strange. Rachel decided to continue the conversation she was having with Makoto earlier.

"Makoto, before we were interrupted, you were about to say something to be about how I could learn my, affiliation, so to speak." Makoto was surprised that Rachel was comfortable talking about this with Tsubaki and Nago present, Nago for one had woken up some time earlier after a small nap.

"Um, well. I think the best way to find out where your affections lie, is to experiment with different people." Makoto looked at Tsubaki, as if exchanging some hidden message. Tsubaki adjusted her sitting position slightly, but Rachel did not notice.

"Well, what exactly do you me-!"

Rachel was cut off midsentence, as Tsubaki cupped her head, turning her towards her, and kissed her passionately, gently easing her tongue into the beautiful vampire's mouth. Rachel's eye opened wide, yet she was not angry, but surprised. Surprised at how enjoyable this felt, how she felt so warm inside, her heart beating faster. She felt Tsubaki's warm tongue licking her own, as if asking for it in return. Much to Rachel's own surprise, she wrapped her arms around Tsubaki's neck, closing her eyes, and slid her own tongue into her mouth. Rachel's blood began to flow faster, her cheeks turning a bright red. Tsubaki's hands left her face, and she placed them on Rachel's hips, rubbing her thigh. Makoto, who was quite enjoying the scene in front of her, cleared her throat, and Tsubaki and Rachel ceased their session, and looked at Makoto.

"So?" Makoto got up, and squeezed onto the sofa, thus forcing Nago to remove himself from the couch, but being instinctively protective of Rachel, laid down on the floor directly in front of them. Makoto put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, causing her to look into her eyes, "How'd you like it?"

"It was..." Rachel was at a loss for words, her pride, her most defining feature, seemed to have disappeared completely in the company of these two girls, "It was, different."

"Well, why don't you do another experiment?" Makoto suggested, not going to force anything, but phrasing it so Rachel would know exactly what she meant.

Rachel thought it over, and in a graceful movement, placed her hand on Makoto's cheek, and kissed the girl who has been doing her best to help her with her problem. As they began to exchange saliva, Tsubaki moved off the couch, and Makoto pulled Rachel on top of her, clutching the shorter girl close to her chest, and laid down on the couch, wrapping a leg around Rachel, to further entangle her. Rachel's body felt like it was on fire, Makoto was so much more intimate then Tsubaki was. Makoto withdrew her tongue, and began to suck on Rachel's trapping it in her mouth. Their bodies squirmed slightly, thoroughly enjoying themselves, and Tsubaki observed them from the other side of the room, smiling.

Nago on the other hand, was in a state of disarray, he could not believe what was happening. Rachel seemed to have become a different person entirely, holding Makoto tightly to herself, and above all else, was kissing someone. Nago felt like he was going to pass out, it was all so shocking, too much for him to take.

Then, something happened that caught everyone off guard. As Makoto and Rachel embraced on the couch, Rachel lost all control for a brief second, and moaned audibly. Rachel, hearing this foreign noise, immediately pulled herself up, and Makoto seemed to pout slightly, Tsubaki and Nago staring at them with awed eyes.

"Awww, done?" Makoto ran her fingers through Rachel's long blonde hair, "You're a really good kisser Rachel, did you know that?"

Rachel's face flooded with blood, her cheeks turning a bright red cherry, and Makoto laughed sweetly. Makoto and Rachel sat back up, Rachel sitting quietly, staring at the floor. She looked at Makoto, in a state of confusion.

"I still, don't know what to say." Rachel admitted. Makoto sighed and caressed her face, her soft hands making Rachel flinch for a second.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Rachel." Makoto whispered, calming her down, "I want to answer some questions, okay?" Rachel simply nodded, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Rachel admitted.

"Did you want it?"

"Yes."

"Last question," Makoto raised a single finger for emphasis, "Do you want more?"

Rachel stammered, blushing visibly, and averted her gaze to the floor again. _Do I want more?_ Rachel thought to herself, _I can hardly find a part of me right now that doesn't seem to want more. _Finally, Rachel looked back up.

"Y-Yes." She choked out.

Nago couldn't take anymore, after witnessing all that had transpired, and fainted. Tsubaki rose from her chair, frantic.

"Oh my god! Is he okay!?"

"Valkenhayn." Rachel called for her butler calmly, who immediately appeared by her side, startling the others present.

"Yes milady?" Valkenhayn spoke, taking in his surroundings.

"Please take Nago back to the castle and take proper care of him." Rachel pointed to the unconscious cat sprawled out on the floor.

"At once madam." Valkenhayn turned to Makoto and Tsubaki and bowed slightly, "Good morning madam Makoto, madam Tsubaki. I apologize for the scene." With that, Valkenhayn gently retrieved Nago, and both swiftly disappeared. Rachel turned to look at Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, Nago will be fine in Valkenhayn's care." Rachel assured the panicked girl.

A few minutes past before Tsubaki fully calmed down. Makoto spoke up then, addressing Rachel.

"So Rachel, who are you gonna pick?" Makoto asked simply, assuming Rachel knew what she was implying. However, Rachel tilted her head, confused, "Come on Rachel, there's much more to love then just making out. It gets much more...intimate then that."

Rachel, after a few moments, finally understood what Makoto was implying.

"You mean, intercourse?" Rachel could hardly believe what she was hearing, did Makoto, want to have sex with her?

"Yes, sex." Makoto began to explain, "I won't lie. The sex is what a lot of people look forward to in a relationship. So, as friends, we want to introduce you to it, and we are perfectly fine and understand if you don't wish to do it. I'm more straight forward, and in a sense more difficult to handle. If you want to do it, I would say you should choose Tsubaki, who's also new to this."

"Makoto, don't act like that." Tsubaki stood up, pouting, "We've been together for a few months now, you can't say I know how to be forceful." Both girls seemed to drift off into a distant memory, and Rachel took their distraction as time to think.

_I know I want this, but it's just so...degrading! _Rachel couldn't make up her mind, most of her wanted to succumb to her newfound desire, the rest wanted to uphold how she saw herself. Rachel tried to reason with herself, but she began to cave in. She began to think of the things she could experience. The pleasure, the warmth.

"Um. Pardon my interruption, but I've decided." Rachel had to clap her hands together to snap the two back to reality.

"Really?" Makoto was somewhat amazed that Rachel had decided so quickly on a sensitive matter like this, "What do you think?"

Rachel took a deep breath. Despite what she was yearning for, she had to stay calm.

"I think, I'll do it." Rachel raised her hand, and pointed at Tsubaki, "With her."

Tsubaki walked over, and took Rachel's hands, pulling her to her feet. She bent over, and kissed her, admiring her courage. Rachel was about to return the kiss, when Tsubaki pulled away.

"You're really okay with this? No regrets? You're absolutely okay with us doing this?" Tsubaki questioned Rachel, wanted to be completely sure that this is what she really wanted.

"I am adamant in my decision." Rachel said sternly, slightly annoyed that Tsubaki was second guessing her.

"Okay then. Makoto, will you help her get ready? I'll be waiting for you in the bed room." Tsubaki kissed Rachel's cheek before ascending the stairs. Rachel went to follow her, but she was held back by Makoto.

"Whoa there Rachel, first things first." Makoto gestured at her body, "We need to get that dress off."

Rachel was stunned at how blatantly Makoto told her this, "You mean you want me to strip? Right here?" Makoto simply nodded.

"Of course, we're both girls. We don't have anything to hide."

Rachel began to compare her body to Makoto's, hers obviously inferior to the squirrel girl. She examined herself, not seeing anything note worthy.

"I know what you're thinking Rachel, and it's not true." Makoto kneeled down and hugged her tightly, "You're much more beautiful than you think you are Rachel, don't be ashamed just because you don't have a large bust. In all honesty, these things are more trouble than they're worth." Makoto groped her breasts, then allowed them to bounce up and down, effectively demonstrating how much attention she gets in public. Strangely enough, Rachel began to feel more confident about herself.

Makoto began to help Rachel get undressed, unbuckling her dress and easing it off her body. Rachel stood there in her undergarments, holding her arm nervously. Makoto placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to disrobe as well? It might help you feel somewhat more comfortable."

For some reason, Rachel wanted to see Makoto nude. Although she was going to be making love to Tsubaki upstairs, who was still waiting for her. Rachel simply nodded, and Makoto's began to ease out of her shirt. Rachel was taken aback as Makoto was not wearing a bra, and her bare breasts bounced back into place as they escaped her tight shirt. Makoto then undid her belt, and slide her pants down to the floor, along with her thong. Makoto noticed Rachel staring at her, and blushed ever so slightly. Makoto crouched down, effectively showing her privates, and her face on level with Rachel's. Makoto slowly began to undo the multiple knots of Rachel's fancy undergarments, and was soon standing naked with Makoto.

A sudden urge overcame them both, and they began to kiss yet again, suckling on each other's tongues, and Rachel placed her hands on Makoto's breasts, squishing them together. They quickly ended their session, both slightly blushing. Makoto gestured to the stairs, and Rachel walked over to them, and heard Makoto sigh.

"What?" Rachel turned to look at the naked beast-kin, who was standing straight now.

"You have a nice ass Rachel, honestly." Makoto said, turning her body, and placing a hand on her posterior, patting it gently. Rachel could feel her blood flowing quicker and quicker, and hurried up the stairs, hearing Makoto sigh yet again.

Rachel walked to the end of the hall, to see an open door, and Tsubaki's clothes laying on the floor. Rachel remember what Makoto had told her, and reminded herself to not be ashamed of herself, and walked confidently though the door. Upon entering, Tsubaki crept in from the opposite room, closing the bedroom door.

"You're ready?" Tsubaki held Rachel softly in her arms.

"Yes, Makoto helped me get ready." Rachel looked over her shoulder, and kissed Tsubaki sweetly. Tsubaki quickly ended the kiss though, carrying her partner to the bed, and after laying her down, crawled on top of her. Tsubaki stared into her eyes.

"No need to be so timid in here Rachel. Makoto's going out to dinner, so we're all alone in the house." Rachel didn't understand what Tsubaki meant by timid, she felt so confident, "Let me show you how you kiss when you're doing what we're going to do."

Tsubaki gently undid the knots holding Rachel's hair in their pigtails, letting her hair loose. Then, placing a hand behind her head, began to kiss Rachel's throat, licking her roughly. Rachel felt her blood pick up its pace, her heart flew like a hummingbird. Tsubaki then forcefully kissed Rachel, her tongue eagerly licking her own tongue, and nibbled on her lips. Tsubaki moved her free hand to Rachel's thigh, and rubbed it softly. Rachel was paralyzed, shocked by how Tsubaki was being rough, and gentle at the same time.

"Do you think you understand how to do this now?" Tsubaki whispered into her ear, proceeding to chew on it softly.

"I think so, may I try?" Rachel inquired. Tsubaki rolled onto her back, pulling Rachel on top of her.

"Go ahead." Tsubaki opened her mouth slightly, inviting her in.

Rachel began to kiss her softly, and quickly increased in intensity. Rachel managed to catch Tsubaki's tongue, and sucked it into her mouth, and chewed it ever so gently as she sucked it. She slid a hand down to Tsubaki's rear, and began to fondle her ass. Rachel's spare hand gently played with Tsubaki's breasts. Tsubaki placed her arms around Rachel, holding her tight, and tracing the outline of her spine with her fingers. Both girls began to moan, Rachel succumbing to the ecstasy she was experiencing. Tsubaki pushed Rachel away from her.

"Okay, you've gotten the foreplay down, now let's get started." Tsubaki crawled over Rachel, and placed her face in front of her vagina, her ripe smell filling her nostrils. Rachel shuddered, "You okay Rachel?"

"Please...don't stop." Rachel was beginning to go crazy, thoughts of what Tsubaki would do to her pussy flooding her mind, making her heart race faster.

Tsubaki spread Rachel's vagina open, and licked it softly. Rachel jolted, the pleasure was like nothing she could have prepared for. Tsubaki gradually licked faster and faster, and then slowly slid her middle finger inside. Rachel yelped, not expecting any of this. Tsubaki didn't let up, and began to suck on her clit. Rachel thought she was going to scream with delight, and yelped in slight pain and Tsubaki forced another finger inside, Rachel's virgin pussy already stretched wide.

"Go on Rachel, do the same to me, you can do it." Tsubaki moaned.

Rachel jumped on the chance to taste her. _It's like a thirst for blood, is this a vampire urge I never knew about?_ Rachel pushed the thought down. She began to act on instinct, and slid her tongue into Tsubaki's cunt, and somehow, found her 'sweet spot' immediately, and began to lap at her furiously. Moans filled the room, and they became a squirming mound of ecstasy, neither slowing down in their pursuits. They began to lick each other faster and faster. Tsubaki squeezed Rachel's clit, as Rachel then did in return, but Rachel squeezed much harder, making Tsubaki groan in what was on the borderline of pleasure and agony.

Finally, Rachel and Tsubaki began to go into a sexual frenzy, groping themselves as they squeezed their clits and licked the inside of each other with utter lust. Their moans growing in volume and number, each drawing close to a climax. At long last, both girls groaned in ecstasy, forcing themselves down to suck up every drop of each other's cum. Their legs tensed, and they violently convulsed. Then, silence.

Several minutes later, Makoto returned home. Tsubaki and Rachel had finished, and where clothed and in the living room. Makoto heard Rachel crying softly, and ran into the room.

"Is Rachel okay? What happened?" Makoto was concerned, know it was Rachel's first time, things could go wrong.

"I, I felt so, uncontrollable. I thought I was going to go mad, but, Tsubaki made me feel so calm." Rachel continued to cry into Tsubaki's chest, and she was holding her tight, "I was scared, but now I'm just so grateful for both of you for helping me learn more about really being a strong woman."

Makoto was smiling, stroking Rachel's hair with the touch befitting a mother, "Shhh, it's ok Rachel. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Rachel looked up at Makoto, sniffling, "Mhm." She nodded.

"Then it's alright, I know your first time can be hard, and yes, scary. But now you know what to expect from another woman." Makoto pulled the two of them in for a close hug.

"Thank you guys." Rachel had calmed down, and was returning to her normal self. "However, I must return home post-haste. Valkenhayn and my servants are no doubt worried for no reason."

"I understand, feel free to come and visit us at any time." Makoto waved goodbye, and Rachel vanished into thin air, leaving behind a cluster of rose petals.

Rachel was happy to be home and standing in her garden. Valkenhayn hurried to greet her, prepared with a pot of hot, sweet tea, a siding of honey for her tea and some scones.

"Ah, milady, I am glad you have returned." Valkenhayn said, knowing not to ask what she was up to.

"Ah, thank you Valkenhayn. It's good to be back home after a long day."

After a few sips of tea, Nago and Gii rushed onto the balcony, asking Rachel what she was doing and if she was alright. Rachel kindly answered their questions by calling down a large bolt of lightning that struck Nago, and summoned a strong gust of wind, blowing Gii away and slamming him into the concrete wall, his unconscious body falling to the floor.

"It's so good to be home." Rachel said, and continued to sip her tea.


End file.
